


Nalu: Heartbeat

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Heartbeat, Nalu - Freeform, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha





	Nalu: Heartbeat

Natsu hated going to the doctor. He hated the smells, the noise, and the waiting. This time he didn’t have a choice, he and Gajeel had gotten a little carried away at the gym which lead to the large slice on his right cheek. Gajeel had tackled him and they collided with one of the weight racks.

He walked up to the desk and gave them his information.

“Ok, sir, if you just take a seat your new doctor will be with you shortly,” the nurse smiled.

Grumbling Natsu found a seat and waited. He decided to play a game on his phone and about 10 minutes later he heard his name called. He followed the nurse down the hall and into an exam room. 

“The doctor will be here shortly,” the nurse said.

“Sure,” Natsu replied as he sat on the exam table. 

He was expecting to wait another ten minutes or longer but only a few minutes passed before there was a knock on the door.“Yeah, come in,” Natsu called and his breath caught in his throat.  
The door opened and a golden hair angel stepped in and smiled at him.

“Mr. Dragneel, I’m Dr. Heartfilia, sorry for the wait,” 

“N-no problem,” Natsu stuttered.

“That is a nasty cut. What happened?” Dr. Heartfilia asked.

“Uhm, I hit my head on a weight rack while I was training,” he answered.

“Are you experiencing any nausea or dizziness?” she asked as she washed her hands. 

“No,” Natsu answered. 

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small light. “I’m going to check your pupils,” she said as she stepped closer. Natsu swallowed thickly as she bent over to examine him, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. “Dilation looks good,” she muttered. Turning around she put on a pair of gloves and proceeded to examine his wound. Natsu stand perfectly straight as the beautiful young doctor checked him out. She kept glancing at him with a worried look on her face. “Are you sure you are feeling ok?” she asked.

“Yes, why?” 

“Your face is flushed and your breathing is irregular. I’m going to check your pulse,” she said as she took her stethoscope from around her neck. Oh crap! I need to calm down, Natsu thought as he took a deep breath. The doctor grabbed his arm to take his pulse and he found himself holding his breath. “Just breathe normally ok,” the doctor smiled at him. 

“Ok,” Natsu said while letting out a shaky breath. The doctor closed her eyes to focus on counting. Natsu took the time to study her face, she really was beautiful. Her brows furrowed and she opened her eyes. “Are you sure you are ok?” she asked as she moved her hand to the pulse point on his neck. Natsu could feel the blush spreading across his face at her close proximity and his heart beat faster. A look of surprise crossed the doctor’s face followed by one of realization and Natsu’s blush deepened. 

“Oh…well how about we get this cut stitched up,” she said as she let go of his hand and turned away.

“Yeah…sounds good,” Natsu muttered. He couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks nor the embarrassment he felt as the doctor stitched him up. Every time their eyes met he would blush and she would smile a little which only made him more embarrassed. She knew exactly why his heart was beating so fast. 

“There you go Mr. Dragneel, good as new,” she smiled as she pulled off her gloves and threw them away.

“Uh, thanks,” Natsu mumbled as he headed out the door. He hurried to the front desk to checkout and pay the copay. 

“How was your visit today, sir?” the nurse asked.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to come here again,” he admitted.

“That’s too bad, I was hoping I would see you again,” a voice said from behind him.

Natsu spun around to see the beautiful doctor standing behind him. “Uh,”

“My name is Lucy,” she said while holding a hand out to him. 

“Natsu, but you already knew that,” he blushed.

“Yes,” Lucy replied. “I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t!” Natsu quickly replied.

“Oh, that’s good… I would still like to make it up to you. It’s almost my lunch break, would you care to join me?” she asked.

Natsu stared at her in surprise. “Uh, sure,”

“Great!” Lucy said giving him a dazzling smile.

Natsu smiled back as his heart thundered in his chest. Maybe going to the doctor wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
